Of Ties and Volley
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: The Karasuno Boy's Volleyball Team didn't think that their training would end up with a green-eyed foreigner paying for their dinner but hey, who were they to complain about free food? Unusual Pairing!


**Just a little one shot.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Of Ties and Volley**_

The Karasuno boys volleyball team were practicing as usual in their school gym.

It was a Friday evening and the gym was warm as they were ending their gruelling training.

After the loss at the Interhigh match with Aobajousai, everyone's spirits were high as they were determined to do better.

Their training match with the Tokyo schools was in less than two weeks, focusing on both the troublesome four's training and study so the Karasuno team would be able to go together.

It was why none noticed the extra pair of socked feet enter the gym, making its way to the coach's bench.

It was only when Ukai let out a large yelp as his blonde hair was tugged, tilting his head back as he nearly toppled from the bench.

The group of boys all faltered in their play at the sound, looking over to see what the fuss was.

They hadn't been expecting a foreigner dressed in a dark button up shirt, a silver tie done up as a windsor knot around his neck, tight black slacks on that accentuated long legs.

Messy hair was styled, undercut around his ears while the curls and waves on top were kept long and swept over his forehead and tickled the tops of his ears. The most startling were his eyes, bright like the forests surrounding Karasuno.

"Harry…" Ukai said softly, smiling up at the face above his own.

"Hi Love," Harry replied with a grin, leaning down to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

The room erupted in gasps, chokes and the girls both blushed like mad.

Harry pulled back, releasing Ukai's hair as he straightened up to look at the gaping mouthed boys.

"Oh. Hey Sho-chan," Harry said, noticing a familiar face.

"Hiya Harry!" Shoyo ran over, practically jumping to hug the tall male.

Ukai raised a brow.

"What?" Harry said with a grin as he hugged the energetic boy back.

"Really?" Ukai said.

"How do you know that guy?" Kageyama asked, eying the person who had just kissed their coach.

"Right, everyone this is Harry," Ukai said, standing as he gestured to the Englishman. "My Boyfriend."

Harry took a respectful bow, smiling at the group.

"Sorry about that before, I haven't seen Kei in a while and I just lost myself there for a bit." Harry said as he rose, making Ukai roll his eyes. His Japanese was perfect although it sounded off with his accent.

"Yes, well you and your brazen European ways," Ukai replied sarcastically.

Some of the guys in the team nodded. They had never even thought their coach would have a life outside the walls of their gym, let alone a romantic one with a handsome Englishman.

"How do you know Hinata?" Tanaka asked, seeing as that small bit of information was still unknown.

"Oh, he used to be my neighbour," Harry grinned, ruffling Hinata's hair.

"Yeah, while his house was being fixed! And now he lives in this massive big house on all this land up in the mountains! He's a Tono! Tono I tell you!" Hinata said with a grin.

Harry laughed as the group looked at him wide eyed.

Ukai rubbed his temples as he realised that his private life and work life was beginning to merge.

"When did you get back?" Ukai asked.

"Just before. I thought to come pick you up since I thought you'd be finished by now but it seems you guys are still going for it." Harry said as he looked at the group. "Kei's told me all about you guys, it's great to see you guys playing. You really are good."

They all said their thanks, although many were still confused. Who was this guy?

"Anyway, if you're finishing up soon how about dinner on me?" Harry said.

"You don't need to do that." Ukai said as Harry waved it off. "These boys eat a lot."

"Nonsense. It's my treat. As long as all their parents know. Should I book Yakiniku?" Harry asked.

The boys all brightened at that and bowed to their coach's boyfriend who also seemed to be some rich foreigner who was willing to foot the bill for their food. "Arigatougozaimasu!"

Harry smiled and fished his phone out of his pocket. "Alright, I'll call a bus in too. I'll just be outside."

Harry kissed Ukai's cheek, leaving for the door.

"I didn't know Coach was Harry's boyfriend!" Hinata said as he grinned up at the taller man.

"Well it's never come up. I don't need you brats knowing about my private life," Ukai grunted back.

"Or have us tease you for it," Tsukishima said behind a hand, his glasses glinting.

"Is that why you have blonde hair? To attract Harry?" Hinata added as the other boys all snorted and laughed.

Nishinoya grasped his hair. "Does that mean I might get an American Lady?"

"American!" Tanaka said wide eyed. "Maybe I should dye my hair too!"

It seemed to set all the boys off before Sawamura finally took control and ordered them all back to warming down.

By the time they had all packed up, changed, there was indeed a small black bus awaiting the group by the front of the school.

What they were surprised at seeing was Harry leaning against a sleek black motorbike, looking well out of place in front of a school.

"Come on guys, all of you in." Harry said with a grin.

"You leaving the bike?" Ukai asked.

"We are going to meet you boys and girls there. Bus is being driven," Harry said as he pulled on a helmet. He threw another one to Ukai. "Come on."

Ukai grinned, pulling it over his blonde hair as he waved to the boys who were all gaping. "See you at the restaurant."

With a roar of the bike they were speeding off down the street, tyres squealing as it took the sharp bend.

"I think I love Harry-san too," Nishinoya said dreamily.

"He's so damn cool!" Hinata said with a grin.

"He's certainly got style," Azumane replied as the other seniors nodded.

"I wonder how old he is, he seems really young," said Yamaguchi.

"Harry is 35 I think!" Hinata said as they all began to climb into the bus. "At least that's what I remember him saying…"

The teens eyes all buldged at the thought.

"35!"

"He looks so young!"

"But Coach is just in his twenties!"

"Patoron!"

"He's like the hot older sempai in an office that the young girls swoon over," Tanaka said.

Hinata, Kageyama and Nishinoya all nodded along.

"That's a very specific description," Tsukishima said.

"But Harry's so rich he wouldn't have to work!" Hinata said. "So he's more like the young hot boss that the secretary would fall for."

"Coach would be a terrible secretary," Kageyama added.

"No customer service skills."

There was a few nods at that. They'd all been served by him at his other day job at the market.

"It's just so weird to think of Coach having sex!"

There was many coughs from the older seniors as the younger boys all blushed brightly.

"How do two men even do it!?" Hinata yelled out as his face was bright and he looked to be doing clenching fists like a perverted old man.

"Baka! They do it like!" Kageyama yelled as he began to mash his hands together in a crude attempt at mimicking two people.

"That doesn't make sense!" Hinata said as he looked almost faint at the thought of what Kageyama's hands were doing.

Sugawara and Azumane just looked amused, Sawamura just sighed.

"Well actually it's more like this." Came a soft voice from the front as hands were raised and suddenly shown some crude movements.

The boys all choked.

"Shimizu-sempai!"

The boys all began to babble about Shimizu knowing about what gay men do and about their otherwise Yankee coach doing said things with a handsome Englishman boyfriend.

"What?" Shimizu said as she turned to the bright red Yacchi next to her.

"How do you know about that!" Yacchi said as she tried to cover her eyes and ears at the same time.

"It's just logic isn't it? Men have certain anatomy and should two men love each other…"

Yacchi started to sing out loud as she stuck her fingers in her ears.

Nishinoya and Tanaka seemed to have died and their souls had gone to heaven.

"Oh dear," Sugawara said with a sly grin. "I think our dear Shimizu has broken the boys."

Shimizu just lifted her glasses higher on her face as the boys continued to flail about.

The driver all the while smiled to himself. He had been parked out the front of the restaurant for the past 10 minutes while this had all been going down. He didn't want to disturb the boys and their very enlightening conversation about his employer.

A throat clearing at the front of the bus had all the boys turning to see their Coach standing there, pink tinging his cheeks.

"If you lot are done imagining what Harry and I do behind closed doors, we are waiting on you," Ukai said as he coughed awkwardly before he turned and walked off the bus.

It seemed being caught made the boys flounder even more.

"I can't!"

"Baka! Hinata no Baka!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Sugawara, Azumane and Sawamura all chuckled to themselves as they stood up and left the bus, leaving the second years to deal with the first year boys.

Inside the restaurant Harry had ordered large mixed platters of all types of cuts of meat. Bowls of rice and miso were scattered around the long table that sat on the tatami mats.

Under the table the foot wells meant Harry was able to stretch his legs. No matter how long he had lived in Japan, sitting seiza for long periods of time made his old war injury on his hip play up.

Ukai came back in grumbling to himself.

"Everything alright?" Harry said as he perused the menu for anything else that the boys may want.

"It seems the boys are all very curious about you and me," Ukai said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"Well it seems simple enough to me," Harry said with a grin. "You saw me as a first year university student and couldn't help but fall for your English Sensei. Of course we couldn't break any faculty rules so you chased me for 3 years straight until you graduated and then you somehow were able to whittle away at my resolve until you finally won a date."

Ukai groaned at Harry's sly smirk.

Yes, he had definitely been more than dedicated in pursuing Harry. He had been glad that his Jijii had made him go to University, even if just to study English which he did quite alright in back in high school. If he didn't he wouldn't have ever been able to meet Harry.

"You should still call me Sensei you know," Harry flirted as he threw an arm around his younger lover, pulling him close. His lips were a breath away from the other, words ghosting over his skin. "You know how I love to punish bad students."

A thud to their right showed the group of boys standing there watching them.

"Yacchi-san!"

It seemed poor Yacchi had fainted, her face bright red.

"Oh dear," Harry remarked.

"I think we need to keep things G rated for the younger ones in the room," Sugawara said, his tone serious although the curl of his lips showed his amusement.

"Yes, I do agree," Harry said as he stood, grabbing one of the wet hand cloth to give to Yacchi who was finally coming around again.

"Engurishu!" Yacchi said with an eep as Harry was right before her face.

Harry smiled and helped her to sit at the table. "Just sit for a bit and I'll order some drinks. It's best to give you lemonade or so, for the sugar."

Harry waved down the waiter and the boys all took their seats after they had confirmed their young new manager really was alright.

Soon enough two waiters came carrying large trays of soft drinks and two beers for the adults.

The boys were immediately lulled to the scent of the fires being lit by the waiters after they distributed an array of lemonade, fanta and coca cola. Bottle of Pocari-Sweat were also given to each boy at the table.

As everyone began to dig in, Harry smiled to himself, reminiscing about his own times at a long Hogwarts table surrounded by boisterous boys who fought over the last roast chicken leg.

Now though, all of his old Hogwarts friends had children of their own and had all moved on in.

Harry had struggled for years, feeling the effect of the stifling media and papers who would hound him. He worked as an auror and then as the Head of the department for a few years at the insistence of Kingsley to take over his old position and help him reform the overall running of the ministry.

At the time it had seemed like his duty and he had done as was asked at his own expense. He had been tired, never sleeping fully and was constantly paranoid about another dark wizard or witch popping up to ruin the peace the Wizarding World had finally gained.

It has only been after a rather bad breakdown which had landed Harry in Mungos for Dreamless Sleep potion dependency that Hermione had finally stepped in. She had watched him slowly lose his way over the years and had convinced him that he had done enough. It was time for him.

So that was how Harry has packed his life into a suitcase and had begun to travel the world. Seeing new places and meeting new people had opened his eyes to just how vast the world was and how exciting and beautiful it was. Despite the bad, despite the evil he still saw it was always beautiful. The people, the scenery, the food, all of it.

Eventually, he made his way to Japan, leaving behind China and Russia where he had spent the last few years trekking through unexplored forests and across snow-capped mountains.

It was Japan Harry had fallen in love with and decided to make his home. The politeness and quirkiness of the sub-cultures had interested him.

After travelling around for a few years and immersing himself in the culture and learning the language (with a few spells to help), he had finally decided to buy up a relatively modest house on Watanha which was a small island in Miyagi accessible by a small road over water, and had taken up a teaching position at Tohoku-Daigaku, one of the areas only universities.

He had picked the small town north of Tokyo due to its relative quiet, small town sleepy feel. It wasn't like Surrey and Privet Drive, instead there was a lot of fishing and people out in their small boats every morning, and the old ladies were out doing their morning stretches down by the shoreline.

It had been as peaceful and quiet as Harry could have ever hoped for.

Until he met Keishin.

The Yankee, tough boy had shown up to his class with his spiked hair, still black at this stage, and freshly out of high school. He had scared most of the other students at first, until he had shown he had surprisingly good grasp on English, mostly the spoken than the grammar and analysis side, but it had surprised Harry.

Little had he known then just how enamoured Keishin had become with the easy-going Sensei, but it had been a whirlwind of a relationship. Now four years on they were still happily together (they'd known each other for 7 years - mind you).

His friends back home hadn't understood the appeal of a much younger man who was 9 years his junior. Ron was baffled but Hermione had just told him if he was happy, she was happy.

And he was happy. Being introduced to Keishin family and Ikki-chan, the hard loving Grandfather who was a Volleyball nut, had become one of Harry's favourite people. He was sarcastic and grumpy but he loved so wholeheartedly, it always lifted Harry's spirits to see him.

"Ne, Harry," Hinata said around a mouthful of meat.

Hinata and Kageyama were seated across the table from Harry and Ukai, with the seniors sitting on their left and the other second years and first years on their right.

"Hm?"

"So does that mean Coach lives with you?"

"Yes he does."

"So that means if we wanted to come play at your place on the weekend we would see Coach?" Hinata asked.

"I suppose so," Harry said as he drank from his pint.

"So we could get more training?" Hinata asked again.

Harry grinned. "Oh, I think I'll take that on and make you run a hundred laps of the fenceline as punishment."

"Noooo." Hinata whined.

"Do you have volleyball courts?" Kageyama said with a glint in his eyes.

Harry grinned. "Of course. Ikki-chan would kick me if I didn't have any."

"Ikki-chan?" Hinata echoed.

"My Jijii," Ukai grunted out around a mouthful of rice and meat.

The older boys all blanched at the thought of the demon coach. The nickname and the image in their head didn't match up at all.

Ukai seemed to cotton on to their thoughts as he grunted again. "Oh yeah. Jijii loves Harry. More so than me sometimes."

Harry laughed. "Only because I bring him sweets."

Ukai rolled his eyes. "That too."

"So is it an indoor court or outdoor?"

"It's indoors," Harry replied to Kageyama again.

"Where is it? It wasn't there last time we came." Hinata asked.

"Behind the pool," Harry replied as he began to cook another round of meat for them.

"Pool!" Yamaguchi said around a mouthful of food.

"It's so cool," Hinata said.

"I especially loved it when you and Natsu were wearing those cute little bunn-," Harry's voice was muffled as Hinata lunged across the table, his hands clasped over the Englishman's lips as his face blushed bright red.

"Did Harry just say bunnies?" Ukai said amused as Hinata somehow blushed even a darker shade of red.

"N-n-no!" Hinata stammered. "You heard wrong!"

Harry pulled back from Hinata with a grin, turning to Ukai.

"I'll show you photos later," Harry said with a wink as Hinata groaned in dismay.

Turning back to the table Harry smiled at the boys. "Well I know you guys have been training heaps but if you ever need more time or some place to relax, Kei can take you all to my place."

"Won't you be there?" Azumane asked.

"No, I'm just home for the night and tomorrow I have to go to England. It's my godsons birthday coming up so I am going there for a while then picking him up and bringing him to Japan for a bit."

Ukai knew about Teddy, had even met him. The thought of Teddy staying with them for a few months was going to be terrifying. His abilities to change his looks always freaked Ukai out as all of a sudden he would be looking at a Beat Takeshi who Teddy would see on the TV game shows. The best (scariest) time has been when Teddy had become Gackt.

"We will be back towards the end of your Tokyo training so I'll most likely come watch a few matches. Our flight lands in Narita." Harry said with a grin.

"I'll introduce you to Kenma!" Hinata said happily. "He's a bit shy but he's a good guy!"

Harry smiled. "I look forward to it."

He knew that now his Kei would be hating the fact the boys had all met him now but honestly Harry was happy. He wanted to be involved more for Ukai in his coaching if he could. Maybe a donation or two to the school for their sporting facilities could go a long way.

By the time the restaurant was beginning to close up, the boys were all stuffed and feeling the drain of their training, with some of the rowdier boys asleep in their seats, quietly snoring.

Harry fished out his phone, taking a few photos with a smile.

"Alright, up, home time for you all," Kei said. "You can sleep at home."

Harry got up and went to pay the bill, getting a few boxes of gyoza to take home for lunch tomorrow.

By the time the boys were back on the bus with the driver instructed to drop them each home, despite the seniors protests that they could manage getting the younger boys home.

Harry and Kei waved the bus off before they too mounted the bike and were speeding off out the city to the mountains where Harry's house was.

It was a modest two story house surrounded by gardens and forest around the border of the property, a large stone wall running around what was once feudal land.

Harry has seen the ad for the place a few years ago after he started dating Kei. He had thought it would be nice to be closer to Kei and Ikki-chan. He would either ride or apparate back to his apartment for work every day but this was where he wanted to live.

The house was nothing fancy by the Potter or Black standards, but to any Japanese person the place seemed to be a massive European mansion.

The driveway lead from the large wooden gates up to the house, winding through trees. The gardens on either side were tended to by Harry in his spare time, growing an assortment of veggies as well as flowers of all colours. The times gardening at the Dursley's had been some of the better times of his childhood being able to escape Vernon and Dudley (Harry didn't like to think about it being an order or he wouldn't be fed).

Harry touched the door, his presence unlocking the place magically.

Soon he and Kei were locked at the lips. Hands were soon pulling off clothing and lips were pressed together, both releasing what had been building up all night. Pressing up against the closed front door they took their time becoming familiar with one another after the few days apart.

"Welcome home." Kei mumbled against his lips, his hands fisting in Harry's shirt.

Harry just smiled. "Yeah. I'm home."


End file.
